Black Coven
by redzebra
Summary: Black Coven is my book about a vampire named Jana who risks everything to keep the magical city of Tatoria safe from the Black Coven.


Top of Form

Black Coven(rough Draft)

"Christof hurry!" I painted as I ran threw the thick, dark woods.

No one answered. I called again… still nothing. I became worried. What if Christof was hurt? I didn't even hear faint footsteps behind me! I turned my head…nothing, nothing was in sight, and all I could see was darkness. I panicked and I realized I was alone in the dark woods that my brother, Christof, Forbid I go in. I kept yelling his name; sure he would hear my faint cry. The woods got darker and darker the deeper I ran. Still Nothing, I wasn't sure what was happening, Surly my brother would think more than to let me wonder alone in the depths of the darkness. All of a sudden a white light came toward me I saw a monster in the mirror and the next thing I knew I was sitting up in my bed screaming.

After that nightmare I couldn't even imagine going back into a deep sleep. I wounderd around our cottage a bit, suddenly wondering where Chirstof had gone. I went by my dad's office when I heard murmuring. I stopped and leaned closer. It sounded like my father and brother.

"Chritsof its time. She is ready, you must tell her. You have become what you are and she is coming of age." My father murmur quickly. "You know my fate I only have days left. The Black coven owns me and I will not allow the same for you and your sister."

"Father she is only fifteen. She needs you now more than ever, you can't go to them."

"Son its time. In two weeks Jana will turn sixteen. If she is not turned by you she will be turned by them, they will own her." I stepped back and covered my mouth trying to not let my loud sobs be known. My father was going to die? I had to become a...what? As hard as I tried a sob let loose and all in the office went quiet.

"Ill go." I heard Christof say sadly. He opened the door and looked at me. He looked in pain as if my tears tore his heart. "Jana I need to talk to you." I followed Christof to my room and sat on my bed, wiping all traces of tears away. "You heard some stuff I didn't want you to hear yet, but it's to late. Jana I'm not what I seem to be."

"What are you saying Christof? Your my brother that's what you are."

"That's not all I am. Jana, I'm a monster, don't you notice my appearance has changed? I don't live at home because I might kill you. I suck blood, kill innocent people. We haven't told you this because we didn't want to frighten you, but time is up. Just like me your fate is to become a vampire, a monster." I hadn't noticed the difference before, but all of a sudden I did. He was more pale and beautiful. Christof was always gorges so I didn't notice. I realized he wore contacts because I could see pink under the dark brown. He had red eyes. Why hadn't I noticed this before? I don't know what expression was on my face, but he took a deep breath, took control of his features and continued." There is a world you are unaware of. In this world Vampires exist. When you turn sixteen you will become one of us. It will be painful, but it will last only a day."

"Christof, what about dad?" His face feel, as I assumed the worst.

"Dad made a deal with the Bad Coven of our world, The Black coven." The name hert my ears almost as if he shouted it." He said that if they don't kill his family, than when his youngest child became immortal he would die for their life." My face went white, and my heart crushed into what seemed millions of pieces. I felt sick and wanted to lye down. Because of me my father would die.

"Is there a way around this?" I asked my voice shaking to the point that I didn't know if he could understand my question.

"I'm afraid not Jana. I'm so sorry." I met his gaze and closed my eyes for good.

When I opened my eyes I was lying on my bed tucked under the covers. Christof was on the foot of my bed. He and father were discussing when they would make me immortal. I tryed to block out there voices and think of something else. How beautiful would I be? I bet all the boys in my old school would line up for me after I am turned into a vampire, but Chirstof had told me I would no longer be attending school, it would be to dangerous. I didn't really have a problem with that. It would be weird being raised by my twenty-year-old brother. He would be twenty forever. I would be fifteen forever. It was sad, but if Christof didn't change me The Black Coven would. If they changed me I would forever be there's. I shudder at the thought.

"Jana?" My eyes quickly shifted to my father. He was reaching for me. I leaned forward to touch him.

"Yes father."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It wasn't time." He said ashamed in what he had done. All I could manage was a quick nod. I could feel the tears coming.

"Goodnight Jana when you awaken you will be one of us." Christof said sharply. I shudder at the thought and had to control my features before speaking.

"Goodnight" I whispered as they worked on putting me to sleep. My brother didn't want me to be in pain. I slowly drifted into a dreamless night.

When I opened my eyes I saw Chirstof and my father hovering over me. The second thing I noticed was my nose. I could smell literally EVERYTHING! I guess that was to locate prey. It felt funny to think of eating in that way. I stood up with little effort and went to my full-length mirror. I wasn't all to shock to see a beautiful girl in my place. She had long wavy dirty blond hair and a tiny, pale figure. Not taller than 5ft. She wore my pajamas and had pink eyes. All I could do was blink. I didn't look totally different on my face, but my body totally changed. I shrunk two feet. I looked beautiful and stunning now.

"Jana?" Christof asked in a wary voice. "How do you feel?" That question had me thinking more than normal. I felt hungry, but not food hungry, blood hungry. I had a strong urge to drink something. That something had to be blood.

"Hungry." He smiled and hugged my father goodbye. "Why are you hugging him goodbye?" I asked.

"Jana you are now a vampire in order for you and I to live father must go to the Black Coven and be destroyed as the deal requires." I felt a little scream of pain slip threw my lips. So if I didn't change he could live. I see how it is, if only I relized this before. I was immortal now and forever. How could I live forever knowing the life I have took the place of my dearist father? Would I be able to sleep at night knowing this? I snaped out of my guilt to huge and tell my father the best fair well I could manage without tears.

After Christof and I walked my father threw the woods my thirst was about to kill me. How had I managed not to kill my father?

Bottom of Form


End file.
